Silver Sonnet
by Sesshomaru-bishounen
Summary: Yaoi. The planet is dying. Vincent and Cloud are called upon to make a final effort, not to save the planet, but its people, and he doesn't know it yet, but there's a very special reward in store for Cloud Strife. CxS


**Here goes nothing. Hope it doesn't totally suck.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy and I'm broke as all get-out. (Though I do own Sephiroth's soul, it was going cheap on E-bay.) Don't sue me.**

**Also it's Yaoi. Boy x Boy or more specifically, Cloud x Sephiroth.**

**If you're still here, read on.**

Oo.oO

_Silver Sonnet_

ooo

Chapter One

**Dreams are Dead**

Oo.oO

The planet was dying, truly dying this time, but she was also determined not to take those who had tried their utmost to save her down to their graves with her.

So she quietly, by way of the Lifestream, sent messengers to two of her brave ones. Her tendrils reached out, embracing those two, knowing her end was near.

But the two messengers she sent to be the bearers of her ill tidings were those caught up in the current, and known to the heroes she was depending on, those to whom she was entrusting her inhabitants too.

They went without arguing, these couriers of fate. One with joyful exuberance, and the other in quiet penance.

Oo.oO

"Cloud."

Blue eyes flickered open to regard the figure standing beside his cot. A soft gasp escaped him as he saw his visitor, who regarded him peacefully, glowing with a soft radiance that bespoke of her passing.

"Aeris." He breathed.

She grinned beautifically, "Very good, you're awake!" the girl leaned forward and tapped him on the nose, hovering over him, eyes sparkling, "I've got a very important message for you!"

Oo.oO

"I have an important message for you." Said the impressive messenger, hands clasped in front of him, not meeting the crimson gaze of the dark-haired creature who sat in front of him, eyeing his strange visitor coolly.

"And who would be so enlightened as to send _you _with the task of sending me a message." He chuckled wryly, "Surely Jenova isn't forcing you to run errands for her even in the afterlife."

The tall warrior flinched visibly, "That abomination and I have nothing to do with one another anymore. The planet herself has sent me, Vincent Valentine, and I could not refuse her."

Red eyes shimmered in the semi-darkness of the small room, "And what does the planet wish to tell one such as I?"

The messenger bowed his head slightly, causing a cascade of silver hair to fall forward, hiding his features behind a shimmering curtain. "That she is dying."

Vincent's expression softened slightly at this, "And so?" he prompted, knowing there was more, much more.

"She wishes for you and one other to gather her children and prepare to leave this planet for another. Another to which she is prepared to send you, her last gift."

The dark-haired man nodded, accepting all this silently, as he did most everything, "And who is this other?"

Green eyes closed, an unreadable expression flitted across sculpted features, "Cloud Strife."

Understanding dawned on Vincent's face, "Then why aren't you the one taking this message to him?"

The gaze that regarded him was hard, but sad, "It was thought that another messenger was found far more suitable than I."

"Aeris." A statement, not a question.

Sephiroth nodded, words unnecessary.

The red-cloaked immortal stood in a fluid motion, he didn't move, he glided. He came forward, to stand at the solitary window, the luminous being strode forward to stand at his side.

"He hates himself, you know." The ex-Turk said softly, not having to name the topic of conversation.

The moon was reflected strangely in mako-green eyes, "Whatever for?"

"Everything." Vincent replied simply, "Aeris, you, the planet. Every single tragedy that has occurred since the day he was born most likely." He balled his clawed hand into a fist, "All this planet has done is take from the boy, and now she asks more of him. I…" he paused, his eyes flitting over to the man at his side, "I don't like it." He turned a bit more, to more fully gauge the reaction of the silver-haired specter, "And you certainly didn't help things. The others may have missed it, and miss it still, but I know how Cloud feels. That expression on his face whenever someone so much as mentions you. It's tearing him up inside. How…" he trailed off, reigning in his anger, realizing that he was loosing his composure in front of Sephiroth, his old enemy. "How could you? And in the end, it was him, it had to be him. He had to finish it all, banishing his hopes and his heart with your life." He said this last calmly, fully in control once more.

The once-General inclined his head in his companion's direction, "I don't know the reasons for everything. I realize in death what I did not in life. Jenova's influence and even insanity cannot excuse my actions. Even before," he gestured vaguely, "all of it happened I was never a warm person. Cold and aloof, if anything." He sighed, dejected, "But he…he and Zack were the ones to breach my barriers, and to find a person behind the mako, the title, and the Masamune. Cloud was so young and shy then, when I first met him, but his feelings were always obvious. With him, I knew it wasn't hero-worship. Perhaps at first, but not for long. But I was too hard. I was not willing to believe it wasn't all just a trick, and act to get close to me."

He glanced at Vincent, who stood silently, unjudgmentally, simply listening. "I don't think you could have called us lovers at first. Maybe on Cloud's part, but not mine." He laughed bitterly, "The General's boy-toy. I'm sure the rumors flew in the barracks and I'm sure he suffered for them. But he way always there, ready to listen, talk, or do whatever it was I asked of him." He closed his eyes, "Every night, when he gathered up his clothes and went to his own room, no matter how rough I'd been with him, he told me that he loved me." He placed his hand on his own chest, "Me. Who wouldn't even let him stay the night and sleep beside me. Me. Who used him. He was never unfaithful, not once." He looked out the window again, head uplifted, "And in our last days together it must not have been easy for him. And then…"

"Nibelheim." Vincent's voice was low in the darkness.

"Yes." A whispered agreement.

"I understand a bit better now."

"You should."

"But tell me this, Sephiroth," Vincent met the other's gaze, "I must know. How do you feel about him now."

A sad smile graced his features and the light about the silver-haired man began to pulse gently, "I would give my heart and soul for him." He raised a hand in farewell as the radiance began to engulf him, "The planet calls you, answer her."

And the crimson-eyed watcher was left alone in the dark.

TBC

Oo.oO

**Review and tell me what you thought, whether I should continue and all that good stuff.**

_Love from Whisper_


End file.
